Problem: What is the least common multiple of 12 and 9? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(12, 9) = {?}$
Answer: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 12 and 9. We know that 12 x 9 (or 108) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 12 until we find a number divisible by 9. 12, 24, 36, So, 36 is the least common multiple of 12 and 9.